Black Roses & Blood Lips
by misssixty1
Summary: While little was known about Lord Voldemort, even less was known about his life before he rose to power as the greatest dark wizard of all time, including the woman behind his schemes, plans, and ambitions. This is the unknown tale of Liliana Rancic, the woman who stood behind the man who became Lord Voldemort. BDSM themed.
1. 1: Remembrances of the past

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Harry Potter. **_**My last Voldemort O/C was such as hit, I've been toying with this idea for a while. This will be more of an epic story than just a sex tale with half a century to cover essentially. Let me know what you think, hope to capture some interest, and enjoy! If anyone is interested and has a Spotify account, I'll be posting a playlist, musical companion of you will that I use when I write. I'll keep you posted on that. **

**1: Remembrances of the past can be daunting**

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1942**_

"What if I can't get through the barrier? What if I can't go through because I'm not a wizard?"

Liliana glanced down at her little sister Elizabeth, letting go of the trolley then bending down so that she was eye-level with the small blonde girl, gazing into her wide green eyes.

"It's magical. We can go right through, as long as Muggles don't see. You'll get in, you're going to be a wonderful wizard, you're going to pass with the highest marks. But first, you have to get through sorting."

"What if I'm in Hufflepuff?" Elizabeth whined with a frown and Liliana found herself caught between rolling her eyes and stifling a laugh. She loved her little sister dearly, but her worrying before they even stepped onto the train was becoming a bit unnerving, particularly when Liliana would be continuing with Prefect duties and wouldn't have time to help her sister around.

"Don't worry. You'll be in Slytherin, just like me. Now we've got to go. Come on, hold my hand." Liliana assured her tenderly, then stood up extended her hand.

Elizabeth took it, and Liliana glanced back at the trolley which her mother eyed wearily, not used to doing anything herself since her marriage to Cyril.

"Afraid a little hard work will make you lose your social status?" Liliana voiced, making no attempt to hide her loathing and turned away from her mother irritably. Clutching her sister's hand tightly, Liliana glanced around for watchful eyes then quickly stepped through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.

Her little sister gasped beside her as they emerged on the other side, quickly taking sight of the Hogwarts Express, a serpentine-like entity which stretched its scarlet frame down the tracks.

Witches and wizards mulled about, parents doing last minute checks with kids, exotic pets cawing anxiously. Adjusting her prefect badge, Liliana pursed her pink lips then glanced down at her sister, watching as the 11-year-old girl positively gawked in sheer amazement and terror. Liliana remembered feeling the same feelings what seemed to be years ago, standing right where Beth did.

"You know they really should consider organizing this into class as the Muggles do. I shouldn't have to rub elbows with each and every wizard in Britain." Liliana's mother complained, and Liliana bit her tongue, crouching down once more and putting a hand under her sister's chin.

As she stared into her blue eyes, Liliana leaned in and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek with gentle reassurance. After 11 years, Beth still meant the world to her, no matter how much she grew and changed. The small girl was her world, her everything in an inexplicable bond that bordered on the maternal side.

It wasn't as if their mother never cared for them. In fact, Liliana's mother doted on Elizabeth more than anything, but it was evident her affections were nothing more than a selfishly hollow adoration for a miniature copy of herself.

Elizabeth was her mother's success, the daughter of her second husband, and Liliana's current stepfather Cyril. Liliana herself had been born of her mother and the half-black Muggle boy she carried on with in her teenage years. Liliana did not know much of their relationship—her mother refused to speak of it—but it was apparent, her mother did in fact once know some semblance of love. The empty and emotionless ice-queen who had raised her, was once kind and caring, truly loving a man for more than his magical ability and wealth.

Liliana's father had died when she was two, leaving her with no memory of him whatsoever, not even the pictures her mother so desperately clung to, refusing to let them leave her sight. Instead, Liliana was forced to accept Cyril as her new father at a young age, a man her mother made very clear she was marrying for his money and power, nothing else.

Cyril was a portly German man with pudgy hands and large blue eyes that gave him the appearance of a largely overweight child. His large stature and fleshy digits covered with gaudy rings consistently demanded attention wherever he went, and he was known by name throughout most of England.

Cyril worked for the Ministry of Magic, dealing with European relations, including Germany. He brought a large sum of money in and out of Gringotts, enough to let Liliana's superficial mother overlook the physical details she so clearly despised, only to embrace his wealth and influence.

Liliana hated her mother, with every part of her. Her mother was a cold-hearted bitch who cared for nothing but herself, no matter how she tried to make it seem she adored her children. The truth was as plain as day, from the way she stared off with disinterest when Liliana would attempt to hold conversation with her in the past. Or the way she called out for Liliana or a maid when she got tired of her time with Elizabeth. In Liliana's opinion, she didn't deserve the role of mother. Her love for her eldest daughter seemed to disappear with Liliana's father, and whenever Liliana asked about her father, she would receive the response: _"well dear, remembrances of the past can be daunting..."_

Cyril was alright, though she could not bring herself to view him as her father. He was still simply a man in her life, and while he often introduced her as his 'daughter', Liliana would not be calling him her father anytime soon.

But Elizabeth was pure of heart, sweet and innocent. When Cyril was around, he could somewhat curb her mother's corruption, teaching her the value of hard work although Liliana knew he was helping the Germans in their war to conquer Europe.

She could almost forgive him for it, for Liliana held a begrudged respect for her stepfather. He partook in various dealing, under the table exchanges, and illegal practices that could land him in hot water if he didn't have the Ministry in his pocket, but when he returned home, he was nothing but loving to all of them, and that was all she could ask.

"I know you're scared, but there's nothing to be nervous about. We're going to get on the train, and there'll be tons of kids just like you. All first-years, looking for someone to sit with and make friends before dinner tonight. They'll love you."

"Why can't I sit with you?" Elizabeth asked, her blue eyes shining and Liliana sighed.

"Because I have to do Prefect things, and I have my own friends. You need to make your own, we can't be together all the time now butterfly, I'm a sixth-year. I'll try and see you when I can, but it won't be what you're used to. Now come on, let's hurry and get on the train, okay?" Liliana said tenderly, trying to hide her frustration as Elizabeth's blue eyes welled up with tears. Their mother had socially stunted the child, and now look where they were.

"Say goodbye to mother." She commanded, and Beth turned around and threw her arms around their mother who picked her up awkwardly, making it clear it was not something she did on a normal basis. Watching wearily, Liliana did everything she could not to yank the girl out of her mother's arms, just as she heard a voice.

"Well hey there Lilli. Same car as usual?"

Turning her head, she found herself smiling as she caught the grey eyes of her friend and comrade Charles DeMarque. Standing beside him, she noted two fifth-years in her house, one who she remembered as Lestrange and the other who she couldn't remember.

"Yes. Looks like you've invited some extra friends?" she raised her eyebrow, studying Lestrange carefully. He was a handsome young boy, perhaps enough to join her group if he could pass. Holding back a grin, she turned back to Charles as Lestrange fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"No, we just ran into each other. Apparently Tom Riddle is a lot better than our lot. I don't like Augustus and Avery here would be able to last in the same car as you though." Charles grinned, and both boys glanced at him angrily.

"And what does that mean?" Liliana crossed her arms, pursing her ruby-tinted lips.

"Well seeing as how every boy in Hogwarts wants to get into your underpants. Avery here was just telling me that he had this dream about you, you were-"

"Shut up!" Avery exclaimed, shoving Charles and Liliana threw back her head with a laugh, basking in the attention of the opposite sex only to be interrupted as one of the train whistles blew.

"I'll meet you at the car. Mr. Lestrange and Avery, it'd be my personal pleasure for you to join us." Liliana offered coquettishly, then turned back her to family, as her mother handed Elizabeth off to her.

"I'll write and send you sweeties darling." Her mother told the little girl and Liliana glanced at her, saying nothing before walking towards the train with her sister's shaking hand in her own. As she glanced down at Beth, she couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. The girl was 11-years and already more beautiful than Liliana could ever hope to be with her large blue eyes, pink lips, and pale skin.

Liliana was the object of desire, not the object of adoration. The boys wanted her because she was sexually attractive, not because she was beautiful. Being friends with many of them, Lili knew many of them considered her two best friends Theodora and Bernice to be the prettiest in their year, perhaps even the whole school.

Bernice was the smart one, who had been dating her boyfriend Marcus for two years now. While she was the object of many affections, she was most certainly unattainable, and it was believed she and Marcus would be married after they all left Hogwarts. Then there was Theodora, who remained more reserved. She had kissed but only one boy at the age of 16, and while she was pretty, most guys knew to overlook her.

All that was left was Liliana. Developing earlier than most girls, Liliana became the unwilling object of attention during their second year when her breasts developed, larger than the other girls. During that year, she found the awkward attention from the older boys baffling. Two years later at 14, she bled for the first time during the summer, and became aware that she was wholly a woman now, and was to begin acting like one.

With her return to her fourth-year, Liliana underwent a transformation. She had previously been more of a loner, not by force but by choice. She had outing with Theodora and Bernice once and awhile, but the two girls mainly stuck together, and their group had not yet become a trio. And more and more, the attention from the males kept coming.

Liliana knew it was difficult to miss her. When she walked into a room, people stared, unused to someone with her looks. Her skin was a deep olive, a rarity with the exception of the few Italian and Greek kids who attended the school, and the one colored.

Her skin was a product of her half-colored father, as well as her long tresses of dark hair which curled easily unlike her mother's thin brown hair. In fact, Liliana hardly looked like her mother at all, with the exception of her green almond-shaped eyes.

When the occasion called for it, Liliana would pin her hair up, but she preferred to leave her loose waves down in rebellion, donning cherry-red lipstick and the smallest bit of black gel on her long eyelashes.

She began wearing tighter clothing under her robes, and when they were not required to wear them, enjoyed the opportunity to show off her body. It was strange and exhilarating, the way the boys all lined up around her as if under some sort of spell. For the first time, Liliana had control over something, and she adored it.

She had sex for the first time that year, with a seventh-year she dated for three months before he broke up with her and returned to his girlfriend. It did not matter, for Liliana had found what she enjoyed: sex.

Liliana was like Mae West, in the talking Muggle films she and her friends would see during the holiday, laughing at the way the Muggles awed in what they called advanced technology. She enjoyed being the girl who had it all: high marks, magical talent, looks, and friends in the right places.

Of course it was never enough, never was she truly satisfied. But for 16, soon to be 17 in a few weeks, it was a start.

* * *

"So, how about tonight? The Astronomy Tower, our traditional beginning of the year fete?"

Liliana glanced up from her book absentmindedly, feeling the train churn smoothly around her. Looking around, her eyes settled on her other friend Edmund who kicked her shin playfully to capture her attention one more. Sighing, she slipped a bookmark into her Transfiguration book and stared at him irritably.

"What?" she snapped. After checking up and down the train for any disruptions as part of her Prefect duties, Liliana had gone to check on Elizabeth, somewhat surprised to see her indeed making friends with a group of fellow first-years. Glad she had one less thing to worry about, she returned to the car and was forced to put everything she could into ignoring her friends as she tried to get a head start on her studies.

Liliana was considered one of the brightest minds in her year, key words being _one of_. If there was anything she wanted, it was to best others at least one thing. As far as looks went, her two best friends were the prettiest girls in their year. Quidditch-wise she was alright for a girl, but certainly wouldn't be playing for Slytherin anytime soon.

Academics were the last thing she had left, and Liliana certainly did try. After doing reasonably well on her O.W.L.s, she now had her N.E.W.T.s to worry about, and if anything wanted to be able to say she left Hogwarts with the highest marks in her year.

Liliana also felt it would perhaps allow Beth to strive further. She knew her younger sister looked up to her, and wanted nothing more than for Beth to be everything Liliana herself had always dreamed of. Hopefully if she set a good example, Beth would pick up immediately and follow in her footsteps. In fact, Liliana planned on tutoring her sister to get her ahead of her studies, and hopefully into the Slug Club where she would rub elbows with other talented young wizards.

She would have it all. Beauty, brains. The only thing left would turn her into a formidable Quidditch player. Of course Liliana would never allow her to play on the team. It was only two years ago that they began allowing girls, and the sport was not only dangerous, but she noticed vainly that the girls who played were never considered beautiful. But Liliana did want her sister to have some sort of skill, just enough to impress, never intimidate.

"I asked if we're doing the tower at the same time this year. I've got the firewhiskey this year, told my parents it was for the whole year when they asked why I was bringing so much. I can get it just as easily in Hogsmeade though I suppose, unlike all you young children." Edmund boasted, thinking himself to be years older now that he had recently come of age.

Liliana rolled her eyes then hesitated as she thought about his question.

Since their fourth year, the small group would gather atop the Astronomy tower to begin the year under the influence of firewhiskey. It had been Charles idea to begin with, staring the year with the right amount of deviance. Besides, they were the wealthiest and most influential kids in Slytherin. The school dared not touch them.

None except Professor Dumbledore, and he was none the wiser. The only teacher who seemed to know was Slughorn, and he turned his head the other direction so as not to upset the kids who would determine his future.

This year, however, was different for Liliana. And as much as she enjoyed the annual excursion, she was unsure she would be joining.

"I don't think so, not this year for me." She finally answered, noticing as all her friends glanced at her.

"C'mon Lili. You were a Prefect last year too. We won't get caught, and even if we do we won't get in trouble." Edmund argued, and Charles nodded beside him eagerly, though Liliana knew it was only because last year the evening concluded with Lili showing off the oral skills she had learned in France in an empty classroom.

Periodically throughout the year Charles would mention it, generally at times the two found themselves inebriated and in an extremely compromising position. And each time, Liliana told him she preferred not to talk about it, and she didn't.

"Even Theodora is coming this year!" exclaimed the sixth and final member of their group Marcus, who was only included as Bernice's boyfriend. The two were both nauseating and insufferable, yet no one could tell them to take their affections elsewhere as they all wished they could.

Turning to Theodora, Liliana raised an eyebrow and her friend nodded timidly. Theodora always elected to stay in the room, caring for Liliana and Bernice when they returned hopelessly intoxicated. Liliana knew she was uncomfortable with the whole situation in general, and this was a large step from her comfort zone.

"I can't risk getting in trouble with Elizabeth here now. I don't want to set a bad example for her." Liliana stated honestly and the car erupted into a mixture of snickers, jeers, and groans that made Liliana frown, her aggravation mounting.

"Lili you're not her mum. After this we've got one year left, you can't spend that doting over your little sister." Charles raised his hands and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Charlie if you want to go to bed with me you could be a little more tactful." She shot back, taking satisfaction as his face reddened.

"T-t-that's not-" he blubbered, though Liliana's comment found itself well placed. The entire car laughed and Charles closed his mouth.

"I'm going to grab something from the trolley. Would anyone like anything?" she asked.

"Oh one of those Chocolate Frogs! I hear they're adding new wizarding cards!" Bernice exclaimed, and Liliana waited to take note of anyone else before leaving, slamming the door shut behind her.

As she walked down the corridor in her red parent pumps, she wondered if she should check on Beth again. She had money, but Liliana wanted to be there while she could in the event her sister needed anything.

_You're doting_. She thought to herself miserably, knowing her friends were right. She was hovering over her little sister, but after years of replacing the maternal role of their mother, what else was Liliana to do? Now her sister was at Hogwarts with her, and Liliana felt the need to protect her as she herself never was.

As she waked towards the trolley, Liliana caught sight of a curly head of black hair and grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear as she approached the backs of the boys she had just met.

"Well long time no see. You know Avery, I never actually caught your first name." she said as the two boys turned around.

It became immediately apparent that Avery was the bolder of the two, and he smiled at Liliana although she could still catch the slightest hint of a flush beneath his cheeks. Studying his blonde hair and handsome features, she turned her attentions to Augustus Lestrange, just as handsome as his friend, and particularly good looking for a fifth-year. The two young men had landed on Liliana's radar, and as part of her flirtatious nature, she was more than prepared to make a name for herself among the fifth-year boys.

"Nicholas."

"Nicholas Avery. Quite a handsome name, it suits you. Nicholas Avery and Augustus Lestrange. It's a shame you two didn't join us for the ride." Liliana said, sticking out her chest as she yearned for their approval and attention.

Her mother coolly suggested her fixation with male attention was a result of the years she missed without a father, and Liliana thought it could be true. All she knew for certain, however, was how empowered it made her feel to be considered desirable by a man.

"We would have loved to but we had…other obligations. Coming to buy something from the trolley?" Nicholas asked and Liliana nodded.

"Not for me, just for my friend." She lied, unwilling to reveal she had been coming to buy food for herself as well in front of the two boys.

"Well why don't you let us take care of that. Lestrange, why don't you pay for the lady's snack?" Nicholas nudged Augustus arrogantly and Liliana couldn't help but smile. She often found herself drawn to arrogance, she wasn't certain why exactly but it was something that both amused and intrigued her.

"W-what would you like?" Lestrange asked, glancing away and Liliana grinned.

"How kind. A Chocolate Frog will do." She answered, and the curly-haired boy turned around, purchasing the treat then handed it to Liliana. As he did so, she made sure her fingers brushed his own then and watched as he reddened once more, turning to Nicholas.

"You know, we're having a small get at midnight atop the Astronomy tower. You should join us." Liliana offered, arguing quietly with herself after her decision not to go. And now she was giving it all up for the chance at two fifth-years? She was so pathetic it was sickening.

"Well that sounds a good time. We-"

"-Have prior engagements." Said a cool voice, and Liliana spun around as she found herself looking into the dark and frightening eyes of none other than Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle was more of an enigma than anything else. The soft-spoken handsome fifth-year had a habit of charming his way in and out of any situation he needed, not to mention his immense talent. He was thought the be the brightest mind in all of Hogwarts, for year perhaps.

If his handsome looks failed to intrigue, his mystery certainly did. Little to nothing was known about him, and while he surrounded himself with the most influential Slytherins, it was easy to say that Riddle took little to no interest in friendship, or any time of human companionship.

Most girls were so taken by his looks they failed to note the underlying horror of a personality he seemed to possess. Liliana never voiced her opinion for she knew most would disagree, but the way Riddle looked at things, as though peering into their very depths made her uneasy.

They had only spoken once or twice, the most memorable time being on the train. To no surprise Riddle had been made a Prefect, and would be working with Liliana and the others for her remaining years at Hogwarts.

If anything, Liliana was certain her stepfather Cyril would take an interest in the boy sooner or later as he did with her other peers, eventually sending them off as soldiers of Grindelwald and the Muggle dictator Adolf Hitler.

The more Cyril became financially involved with the Germans, the harder Liliana found it to stomach. It was not her fight however, and she couldn't involve herself in the affairs of those who mattered nothing.

"We have not had the opportunity to become formally acquainted. Tom Riddle. I look forward to working with you Liliana." He smirked, extending an pale hand and Liliana took it wearily, suddenly aware that her cheeks were flushed.

"Yes you too….erm…I'll see you boys around." She flubbed, side-stepping the boys and walking down the corridor swiftly back to the car.

As she did so, the only thing she could think of were his eyes. Those piercing orbs full of seductive darkness that had taken hold of Liliana. The way he spoke, so maturely was the voice of a man who knew his power over women, a man who enjoyed manipulation. It was both unnerving, and exhilarating all at once.

Stepping into the car, Liliana closed the door behind her and handed her friend a Chocolate Frog, sitting down.

"Alright Lili?" Charles asked and she nodded, pulling out her book and sinking into the seat, her mind on Riddle the entire time.

* * *

Tom Riddle clapped politely amongst his fellow housemates as another first-year found itself sorted into Slytherin.

"Elizabeth Rancic-Braun."

"Liliana Rancic's sister." Avery whispered across the table to Lestrange, and Tom glanced towards the center of the table where Prefect Liliana Rancic sat surrounded by her friends, staring up towards the Sorting Hat anxiously.

"Wonder if she'll be anything like her sister." Another one of Tom's gang commented and he glanced around the Great Hall, noting with a mixture of surprise and disgust as many male eyes shifted towards the Slytherin table.

Liliana Rancic. How she had ever managed to gain such popularity was no secret, though Tom couldn't say he had anything but contempt for the way she so willingly offered herself as a distraction to the young men of Hogwarts, including his followers.

Despite her sexual promiscuity she was quite bright, talented if Tom did say so himself. Of course certainly not more talented than he himself, but she was a force to be reckoned with. In addition to this she managed to keep herself out of trouble, establishing a good name as a Prefect, thus making her sexual activity something of a lesser note in the face of her accomplishments . Still, there was a professor or too who disapproved greatly of her influence, and Tom could not blame them.

As a newly-appointed Prefect, he had the experience of making her acquaintance and meeting her for the first time. As they shook hands on the train, he was amused at how easily he found it to unnerve her. Had he been one for frivolous activities, he would certainly devote some time to doing to her what she did to so many others.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat finally shrieked, and Tom grinned as Liliana's shoulders sunk in evident disappointment that the girl would not be joining Ravenclaw. The rest of the Great Hall paused in momentary shock, before assembling into scattered applause as the girl walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Lili didn't even get the hat on her head before it shouted Slytherin." A voice said further down the table, and many whispers broke out. Tom glanced up at her again, noting as her friends patted her on the back as if she had lost some sort of match.

The list of first-years came to its end, and Headmaster Dippet gave a short speech before the feast appeared, however, Tom was not hungry. His mind was set on other tasks, plans for the beginning of the year, plans to further prove his power to the simpletons who sat around him, chatting about menial things.

Staring down at his plate for a moment, Tom did everything he could not to throw the brass disc to the floor, scattering food bits in a rage. He did not wish to spend another second surrounded by the people who would all eventually fall to their knees before him, pretending to be interested in what the others did over the holiday. He was ready for the meeting that night which would prove who was worthy, and who was not.

Immediately, his eyes spotted the newest prospect to their group, Charles DeMarque, friends of Avery and Lestrange. The two claimed he was eager to prove himself to Tom, although as he observed him curiously he thought differently.

He was leaned in closely, speaking with Liliana Rancic in hushed tones, eyes full of sickening adoration that would clearly never be returned. It was no secret to anyone in Slytherin, while the two remained close friends, DeMarque hoped eagerly for something more.

He claimed several times to have had relations with Rancic, although many others were said to have done the same. All that mattered to Tom were where the boy's priorities lay, and it was clear they were not in the right spot to become a member of Tom's gang. DeMarque would have to prove himself in order to even be considered, and that would be taking place later that night.

As he continued to watch, Rancic stood up, leaving the table and Tom's eyes followed her curiously as she crossed the Great Hall, rousing suspicion and stopped at the Ravenclaw table. Observing, Tom watched as she crouched down and disappeared from view, obviously speaking with the little blonde girl who looked absolutely nothing like her.

"She was all over me on the train you know. Even invited us to the Astronomy tower tonight." Avery said beside him, bragging to his weak-minded friends and Tom's attention snapped to his table where the boys huddled over, grinning eagerly like buffoons as they talked about the girl.

"If your time around me will be spent fantasizing about some half-mongrel slut I can take dinner alone." Tom finally said quietly, taking a sip from his drink and feeling his cold heart jump in excitement as the entire table quieted immediately, fear emanating from his followers.

No one dared say a thing, and Tom finally found his appetite roused, digging violently into a piece of steak and kidney pie with newfound viciousness. He savored each and every bite, feeling the eyes on him that dared not look. He could hear their thoughts, smell their fear, and fed off of it, the feeling of being revered. He terrified them, even Mulciber who stood a full head taller them Tom, whose gaze shifted downward whenever he passed.

Some of them feared him. Others feared what he could do. At the end of it Tom had his followers, the followers sure to help him rise to future power, the power he had dreamed of.

Visions of terrific screams, the world afraid to utter his very name dominated his dreams at night. He would main, mangle, and torture, he would make the world fear his name. He, Lord Voldemort, would live up to such a magnificent name and prove his ancestors proud, and his Muggle father more than worthless.

Tom ate until he was satisfied, still unable to gorge himself as the kids from well-off childhoods did. He had been taught to eat what was necessary, given just the right amount of food for a boy at the orphanage, even though he was smaller than the others. Pushing his plate away, he ignored dessert, listening to the conversations that took place around the Great Hall. Talks of summer, start of term, classes, boys, girls, absolute filth he would not concern himself with.

Pulling out a Potions book he busied himself, pretending to be deeply absorbed in the pages though his mind had already run over them plenty of times, the information stored in his brilliant memory. Though he would never vocally admit it, being the most brilliant student in Hogwarts came quite easily, without the need of much study or extra work. He was simply a gifted magician, in the truest sense of the words.

As the plates disappeared, Professor Dippet stood to begin his customary speech, and Tom's eyes zeroed in on Albus Dumbledore, sitting at the teacher's table as his eyes met Tom's dead on.

The two stared at one another for a moment, before Tom looked away, feeling his fists curl under the table. Why did the man always have to look at him as though he knew his each and every thought? He tried to make Tom feel as though he _understood_, though he was a mere fool, and would play the role of pawn before his time was done.

The conclusion of the start-of-term feast led to the annual frenzy as students began to shuffle around and Prefects attempted to gain control of their houses. Making his way to the front of the line, Tom tucked his wand in his robes carefully, spotting the other Prefects as they called out to first-years.

His ears pricked at the sound of a slightly low voice, deeper than that of the other girls and he spun around to find Liliana Rancic standing beside her sister, speaking in hushed tones. Trying to catch her words Tom stared for a moment before the girl stood up then walked over, giving him a slight nod of acknowledgement then disappearing into the crowd.

"First years this way, follow me." Tom said after several chaotic moments that tried his temper then began to lead the line towards the Slytherin dungeons.

He moved at a pace that would allow the new students to appreciate the wondrous and seemingly infinite wonders the castle had to offer, breathing in the only place he knew as home. The place he never wanted to leave if he could manage it. Hogwarts was Tom's everything, where he grew and learned, lived and breathed, and it was also the place that would engineer is rise to power.

As they weaved their way to the Slytherin dungeons, Tom could not help but reminisce about his first time taking that very same walk. His poorly concealed awe as the staircases shifted, the portraits welcomed them. He craned his neck to see the high ceilings and for the first time, felt happiness. True happiness. Not the bitter glee that came with hurting his enemies, or the dark realization that he was a wizard. But true happiness, plain and simple. He never felt that happiness again. There were times he was close, such as when he stepped off the train for a new term at the school, but never again had he achieved such a level of pure joy, and Tom was certain he never would.

Instead he did as he pleased, opening his hollow and empty heart to entertainment that would keep him out of a bad mood for the time being.

Making his way to the dungeons Tom wondered what it would take to once again feel that happiness. Of course success, power, everything he dreamed of. But he wondered if he was missing something to get there. His small gang was just the beginning. Some of them had talent, but he needed more. Their meeting later that night would bring two new Slytherins, despite is demands to keep their group a secret.

Tom knew that his fifth year would be the year for something big. He would finally set his plans into motion, doing more than just torturing a girl in her underwear and leaving them Obliviated in an empty classroom somewhere a night. No, he was going to begin his reign of terror that year, and needed to find the final tools to set his plans into motion.

* * *

Tom stared out the window, his pale skin bathed in moonlight. Staring at the bright white orb silently, he thought about what it would be like there. If witches and wizards existed quietly, making a life for themselves completely unknown as they had done on Earth for all these years.

The sound of tense whispers pulled him from his momentary contemplation, and he spun around and watched his gang as they huddled in the darkness, glancing around the darkened halls of the castle nervously.

As Tom watched them, he silently ranked them in his head, picking who was weak, who was strong, and who was easily disposable. For his upcoming plan, he still wasn't certain he could count on anyone to help him execute such a cunning and daring venture. The only one he could trust to handle such a grand task was he himself, though it would be rather difficult to cover his tracks without the help of anyone, he had to admit.

Digging into the pocket of his robes, he retrieved a small brass pocket watch, a tiny trinket taken from one of the boys at the orphanage who had wronged him. Staring at the ticking hands, he promptly shoved it back into his robes then stepped forward.

"Gentlemen, it is 2AM. We must go." He announced, and the group fell into a hush.

"What about Charlie? He said he'd be here." Avery finally asked nervously.

"Was he instructed to meet here at the time we mentioned?" Tom asked irritably. They had waited enough, they didn't have time to spend on someone he was certain he did not want joining the group.

"We told him. He said he'd be here."

"But he is not." Tom answered resolutely, then stepped past the boys into the darkness, strolling down the center of the corridor carefully.

As he did so, he waved his wand about from side to side, casting spells upon the portrait with each step. As before, he could not dare risking the secrecy of his group before then had even begun. It was 2AM. That night, he had agreed to switch with a fifth-year to patrol the halls, giving him freedom. His partner would be Liliana Rancic, who had failed to make an appearance and Tom knew she was likely atop the Astronomy tower, participating in lewd and obscene behavior as usual.

They were free to do as they pleased, so long as they were not caught by anyone else, and Tom certainly did not wish for that to happen. Not when he was so close to his biggest achievement yet.

Guiding his followers through the darkened halls, Tom lead them to the bathroom which so conveniently housed the entrance to the chamber-_his _Chamber of Secrets, as his great ancestor Salazar Slytherin so formidably dubbed it.

"Wait! Wait!" a voice called out and Tom stopped, spinning around wildly and brandishing his wand as a dark-haired boy with grey eyes jogged to catch up with the rest of them, dressed in black robes. Running a hand through his hair nervously he stopped, eyes settling on Tom.

"I'm sorry. I had…" he trailed off, and Tom stared at him coldly, clutching his wand tightly as he tried to figure out what to do with DeMarque.

Of course he could make an example of him, but ne needed all the followers he could get. At least, until his plan was complete. No, DeMarque would be tested, and perhaps granted admission to his gang despite Tom's qualms. He could always find time in the future to dispose of him though, perhaps a difficult task, or a framing. He would not have to keep the boy around long.

"Where you followed?" Tom asked briskly, and the boy shook his head, the fear not yet decorating his eyes like it did the others. He did not know what Tom could do, meaning the rest of the group had indeed, maintained some deal of secrecy.

It also meant Tom would need to show the boy just what he could and would do if he was betrayed.

"Quietly." Tom commanded, and silently the group began to walk through the dungeons, making their way to the castle. It was the sound of a female voice that caught Tom's attention and caused him to stop, spinning around.

DeMarque pulled up the rear of the group, several paces away from the others.

"You know Charlie, you could've told me you were sneaking off in the middle of the night to catch a Ravenclaw girl." Liliana Rancic approached, the grin disappearing from her face as she caught sight of the rest of the group.

"Liliana! W-what are you doing here?! I didn't tell her! I-I didn't tell anyone I swear!" DeMarque exclaimed wildly, spinning around and Tom stared at her face. Indeed, it appeared it was by chance she was doing her duties that night, and had coincidentally stumbled upon them, offering Tom the perfect opportunity to relieve the frustration which had been welling within him.

Stepping forward, he proudly stood before her, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Liliana. I did not expect you to be patrolling the halls at this time."

"What's going on? Charlie what are you doing with these guys?" she breathed, glancing at him and he stared at Tom through wide eyes.

Raising his wand, Tom pointed it at her then muttered the curse.

"_Crucio!"_

"DON'T HURT HER!" DeMarque screamed, running to her side foolishly and Tom watched her writhe on the floor in pain, throwing out a hand to stop the rest of the group as they ran forward to restrain DeMarque. Tapping his finger on his wand playfully, he watched as she screamed, body twisting and turning in painful agony that brought a smile to his face.

Finally releasing the curse, he inhaled deeply, feeling his heart pump in his chest excitedly.

"_Petrificus Totalus." _He muttered calmly, and immediately Rancic's body straightened, her body frozen in fright. Tilting his head to the side, he gazed at her for a moment then turned to face DeMarque.

"Now, come."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this. A quick note about the main character, Liliana: first off, I was about halfway through the chapter before I realized the significance of her name before Liliana. I'm definitely using that in the future, as a reason for Voldemort to hate Lily Potter all the more. On the note of Liliana, my intent is for her to indeed, be on the verge of Mary Sue in the beginning. She's rich, beautiful, and jaded. She has the poor-little rich girl story. But you'll see, in the next chapter the reason why she is (so sexually deviant), and throughout the story she'll transform into a darker, deeper character. Hope to continue with it!**


	2. A predator who had now identified his pr

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the **_**HP **_**franchise. We seem to be off to a bit of a good start, I see those of you who followed. It tends to take me a little while to update, though reviews certainly speed up that progress. I get reviews, I tend to make something a priority. I'll be updating in chunks now, perhaps 2-3 chapters. So read, review, and enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: A predator who had now identified his prey**

_**September 2**__**nd**__**, 1942**_

"Lilli? Lilli, it's me!"

Liliana's eyes slowly worked across the ceiling above her as the deep voice pricked her ears. Her time spent frozen on the cold carpet allowed her eyes to adjust to the complete darkness, picking apart tiny details in the ceiling.

As Charles' voice reached Liliana's ears, she was overcome with a strange sensation as her mind relayed what actions to take, only to have them dispelled at the hands of the Body-Bind curse. She was frozen on the ground, mouth open in shock and eyes still widened in a horrific expression that gave no indication to the tumultuous emotions swimming within her.

"I'm here, I'm here." Charles said softly, his voice full of a concerned-panic that only infuriated and humiliated Liliana further. Bending down, he pushed ripped the hooded robes from his body and draped them around Lilian's body, before lifting the spell. As the feeling returned to her frame, she closed her mouth, unable to speak through a dry and hoarse throat which would likely not produce anything of help for the rest of the night.

"You're freezing, Come on, easy now." Charles whispered softly, bending down to grab Liliana from where she lay, still somewhat stiff on the floor. As he lifted her up, she felt heavy tears roll down her cheeks as her face burned. Immediately upon sitting up a choked sob which had been building up throughout her time on the ground emitted from her throat and she coughed, body shaking with fear, shame, anger, hatred, and confusion.

"I'm so sorry. I'm here." Charles assured her, taking her into his arms. The moment he grasped at her frame, Liliana found with little strength she had to push him away harshly, pulling herself to her feet and leaning against a nearby wall for support.

"Careful now, you need help." Charles whispered, and Liliana clenched her fists as red hot fury bubbled within her much like the magma beneath a building volcano. As she stared at Charles, she saw nothing but his face as the curse shot towards her, the way he stared in fear, yet still failed to protect her.

"Stay away from me." She hissed, another tear streaming down her feet and Liliana stepped back further against the wall, watching in mixed satisfaction as Charles' face slackened with immeasurably sadness, an expression of hurt. A mere fraction of the hurt which he had allowed to be inflicted upon her, both physical and emotional.

"Please Lilli, I'm sorry. Let me help you." He extended his arms, approaching slowly and Liliana lifted her hand, bringing it across his face as hard as she could. The blow echoed across the empty corridor and Liliana shrank away from the boy she once thought to be her friend, the boy who had cold-heartedly allowed her to be tortured.

Charles' hand flew to his face immediately, and he froze where he stood, looking at Liliana slowly in the darkness. Grasping along the wall, she tried to move away from him as he stared down at the ground, his remorse emanating like a thick auro.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You let him _hurt_ me. He _hurt _me Charles." She whispered, her voice unable to clear a croak. The hurt which radiated from her as she stared at the boy she knew as Charlie only fed her anger further.

When Liliana first befriended Charles, it was clear his sole interest in her remained on the romantic side. Of course, she only further instigated their complicated relationship by allowing his infatuation some merit.

Particularly allowing him her body in an abandoned classroom after their annual celebration on the Astronomy tower. Despite the difficulties that came with their relationship, however, Liliana appreciated the depth of their friendship, able to tell Charles anything and everything. And he was always there, never failing with unwavering support and helpful advice.

And when she had needed him most, he not only failed her, but helped orchestrate her physical pain. Liliana was uncertain if she was more heartbroken or furious. At the moment, she did not have the time to think of it. All she was concerned about was returning safely to her dormitory.

With every struggling step, Liliana glanced around in the darkness, expecting Riddle to jump out at any moment and finished what he had started. Every sound made her jump, heart pumping in her chest as she envisioned his cold face, free of expression as he so willingly cursed her.

The sound of heavy footsteps some ways behind her told her Charles was following at a pace to keep her in his sights, though she certainly could not say it made her feel safe. Clutching her wand beneath her robes, Liliana felt the slightest bit of weight lifted off her chest as she finally found herself staring at the entrance of the dungeons.

After stammering over the password several times, Liliana all but dashed into the common room, sprinting to her dormitory without stopping until she all but collapsed at her door, glancing back behind her to make sure she was not followed. Grasping the brass door-handle tightly, she wrenched it forth and threw open the door, stumbling into the room weakly, grateful for once her bed was closest to the door.

"Where have you been?!" a voice cried her, and Liliana glanced up as Theodora crossed the room, her face full of the concern, worry, and anger that could only be found in a mother. Immediately upon stepping closer to Liliana her jaw slackened and she uncrossed her arms, eyes wide with concern.

Sitting down on the bed Liliana finally found herself able to cry. Grasping at her comforter, she reached for safety that would not come, sniffing as the tears streamed down her face once more for the terror she now felt even stronger than before.

The sound of whirling water from the lake around them did nothing to soothe her as it usual did, instead this time only making her feel claustrophobic. She was in close quarters with an enemy; a predator who had now identified his prey.

"It's almost dawn, what happened to you?" Theodora whispered gently, her voice strained with what Liliana recognized as subtle panic. Bending down, she placed her hands on Liliana's arms and she felt herself jump involuntarily, bringing her knees to her chest as she curled into herself.

"Were you raped?" she asked again, and Liliana shook her head, thinking perhaps that would have been easier to explain. To be sexually violated, or tortured by a sadist in front of a group who did nothing. She wasn't sure which was worse.

"N-no. Please, I don't want to talk about it." She choked, making sure her "no" was resolute so that Theodora had no doubts. The last thing she needed to for her friend to probe her with questions, thus spinning about the truth. And there was no doubt in Liliana's muddled mind that if her friend discovered what had happened, she would march down to Headmaster Dippet.

In that moment, however, Liliana was certainly grateful as her friend. With her brown hair hanging in a single plait over her shoulder, Theodora bent down and guided Liliana's legs beneath her sheets. With expert care, she pushed her hair out of her face and Liliana found herself comforted as her friend's hand brushed her skin.

Theodora was perhaps one of the most caring people she knew, and though their friendship was short-lived, Liliana found herself loving Theodora's often maternal character. Perhaps because she spent so much time caring for her younger sister, she had not felt motherly affection in so long. And Theodora often offered that.

The eldest sister of a family of six, she was often charged with caring for her younger siblings, and Liliana couldn't be more grateful for as Theodora climbed into bed with her, shushing her quietly Liliana grabbed her friend's hand, feeling the slightest bit safe despite her fear.

She did not know where her other dorm mates were, and she was grateful enough for their absence. Their presence would cast too many questions that she could not answer.

Against everything Liliana though possible, her achy body eventually came to rest, swollen eyes shutting tightly as she found herself drifting off to sleep in an attempt to forget the horrors which she had seen that day, the horror which would perhaps change her life forever.

* * *

"Alright class, if you will. For next class I want a foot describing the most effective counter-jinxes during defense. Lovely job today, I shall see you all Friday. You are dismissed."

With Professor Merrythought's words, Tom gathered his books carefully and quietly, giving his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor a quick smile as he prepared to depart. She responded in kind, a wide beam that made evident Tom was her favorite student and he offered a wave as she left the class.

Stepping into the corridor, Tom joined other students bustling on their way to the Great Hall for dinner, thus concluding the first day of classes for many. The weight of Tom's school bag reminded him of the increased workload which came with entering upon his fifth-year, with the threat of O.W.L.s looming in the distance.

As Tom made his way to the Great Hall, his mind flittered once more to his memories of the previous night, which had not strayed far from his thoughts. Most importantly, the thought of the girl who had intruded upon his plans, perhaps initiated a turn of events that Tom certainly did not appreciate.

He was most certain their run-in had been an accident, particularly after seeing the panic on DeMarque's face. In fact, he hadn't even needed to question the boy to know his stupidity was not intentional. Nevertheless, his breach of secrecy had to be punished, and torturing the girl had been the perfect way to do it.

It was like killing to birds with one stone. Tom had challenged his followers, instilling fear in him once more as he proved what he could do, while teaching DeMarque a lesson about being more careful. He knew the boy wouldn't last long. He wasn't suited for the grand vision Tom held for his Death Eaters, but he would prove to be of use, and that was all Tom really needed at the moment.

Rancic never strayed far from his thoughts, for several reasons. Of course he had to wonder if she were foolish enough to open her mouth. She seemed to be a bright girl and certainly possessed magical talent. Tom didn't think she would be idiotic enough to let slip their encounter, though the smallest part of him hoped she did, just so he could teach her a lesson.

And teach her a lesson was exactly what Tom had done. The way she sauntered up, cool and confident as the girl who seemed to run all of Hogwarts. It fascinated and sickened him the confidence she spewed when she was nothing but a half-blood whore, gaining notoriety through her exploits.

But when he lifted his wand and watched her writhe on the ground in pain, Tom felt a sickening glee he had only experienced several times in his life. He could not contain the joy he felt as he watched her twist, her cries piercing his ears. The way her body twisted on the ground, face contorted in pain had been a thing of beauty.

He couldn't stop envisioning it in his head as she arched her back, arousing thoughts within Tom that he quite liked to keep dormant. And no matter how hard he tried, that morning when he awoke he found himself lying in bed as his erection pounded with the thought of her screams.

He needed to do it again. He needed to see her, feel hear her. He wanted to hear her beg for mercy with thick fear in her voice and tears streaming down her face from humiliation and fear. He would control her, hurt her, and break her like she deserved to be broken.

The expression Tom had seen on DeMarque's face earlier that day told him just what he needed to know: DeMarque had tried and failed to apologize to the idol of his unrequited love, further breaking his boyish heart just as Tom pleased. He was a buffoon, who surrounded himself by the lesser minded folk who he played Quidditch with. Tom was more than happy to have knocked him down a peg or two.

As he entered the great hall, he paused for a moment, letting two giggling Ravenclaw girls in his year step ahead of him. Both turned around and smiled, faces flushing brightly before they huddled close together and walked to their table, still turning to glance back at him.

Setting his books down, Tom sat at the end of the Slytherin table where he so often took his meals and opened one of his books, glancing at the notes written in the margin. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two hushed voices, going back and forth two table away.

"Look, I said I was sorry. What else do you want from me?"

Gazing upward, Tom felt the corners of his lips tug into a smile as he set his sights about Rancic and DeMarque, heads bowed together as though sharing some great secret. They were the only ones at their table, talking quietly enough for those not more attuned to their surroundings. But Tom could hear every sharp, biting word.

More students filtered into the Great Hall, and Tom hunched forward to hear better, moving his book so that it looked as though he was studying intently.

"To stay away from me!" Rancic hissed, and Tom glanced up at her once more. Sitting up, she shook her hair out of her face, glancing around quickly to be sure no one was listening and Tom couldn't help but admire her. Despite what he had seen, her face was full of hot anger that contradicted the fear in her eyes that night.

"I told you, it's not like I could stop him! I don't get what you want me to do?!"

"You think you can let someone torture me, then pretend nothing happened? Tell me Charles, are you truly that daft?"

"Liliana, I told you. What would you have done?! I-"

"I'm sick of your excuses. I told you, I didn't want to speak with you. Stop talking to me Charles." She whispered sharply, then grabbed her things and stormed off in the other direction. As she did so, Tom glanced up then unable to help himself, floated down to DeMarque who stared at her hopelessly, his face mere seconds away from crumpling into tears.

"Women. Such volatile and emotional creatures." Tom sighed sarcastically. DeMarque jumped and spun around, glancing up at Tom. Immediately, his pale face slackened further, as if he had just seen a ghost and his entire body seemed to deflate.

"What do you want?" he asked, and Tom raised his eyebrows, hand immediately tightening around his wand instinctively. Of course he could not punish the DeMarque's insolence, not in front of so many.

"You'd do best to remember who you speak to DeMarque. I was just stopping by for a friendly hello is all. And to see how our…mutual friend is faring." He smiled coolly, giving the appearance of two teenage boys joking around. Looking around, he noticed several Slytherin second-years glancing up at him and looking down sharply, giggling wildly as they did. Struggling not to roll his eyes he returned his attention to the pathetic heap of a boy before him.

"I wouldn't know. She won't speak to me. You had no reason to hurt her, she wouldn't have told anyone." He suddenly whispered, hands curling into fists and Tom cocked his head to the side, wondering if the boy would actually have the gall to strike him, something he had not experienced in quite a long time.

"Had you been more careful she never would have come upon us to begin with Charles, and if you wish to remain in my good books I would suggest you stop blabbering about your girlfriend and do as I told you." Tom responded, this time any charm gone from his voice. His tone was dominant, harsh and cold, the voice of a man who held complete control above the lesser. He would not let someone so weak as DeMarque challenge him in public, or at all for that matter.

And the boy knew it. He knew insubordination would certainly be met with some sort of punishment, so with eyes full of willful hatred, DeMarque shut his mouth just as Lestrange approached.

"DeMarque and I were just having a little chat. Now I am quite famished, aren't you?" Tom turned around and asked, sitting down in his usual spot and smiling coolly as he waited for food to arrive, having worked up an appetite.

* * *

Liliana stared out the window of her dormitory, watching as several fish swam by, the green waters swirling around the Slytherin dungeons peacefully. Sitting in a room alone completely darkened with the exception of candlelight, Liliana bit her lip before returning to her bed, which was covered in books and parchment.

She couldn't concentrate. The dull aching in her muscles reminded her of that. As shadows danced around her room from the flickering of candles, Liliana finally slammed her Transfiguration book shut in frustration then tucked her dark hair behind her ears, looking around.

Speaking as girls did, it was apparent Liliana's dorm mates had agreed prior to allow her to room to herself for the night. It was completely unlike them not to show up at all, which worried Liliana for the more people talked, the more questions were asked.

She had refused to speak of what happened even after a day of prying and poor attempts to pretend she was fine. The fact of the matter was, she was not fine. In fact, Liliana Rancic was as far from fine as possible.

She spent the entire day worrying, looking over her shoulder. Then she had to worry if something would happen to Beth. But at some point, Liliana's worry transformed into rage as she finally found the smallest bit of inner strength within her.

He had hurt her. He had humiliated her. And essentially, taken away a day from her life. A day that Liliana was determined to get back. As a child (perhaps being raised by the ice-queen), Liliana was vindictive, unforgiving, and vengeful. While she more often than not got along perfectly well with others, on the off chance she did not, she saw fit to establish her control over the other.

If someone took her toy broomstick, she would hit them with an "accidental" curse that she couldn't control. If a child made her cry, Liliana would see to it that they did the same. Since birth she had a spirit for vengeance, it was something she simply couldn't help despite her generally relaxed nature.

And now, she could think of nothing but getting her revenge on that pompous blockhead Tom Riddle. If he thought he could get away with what he had done, he was wrong.

But how?

What could she possibly do that would put Riddle in his place. Of course Liliana had a flair for the dramatic, but there was no way she would physically hurt him. Not as he had hurt her. She needed to do something that would scare him as he had frightened her, let him know she wasn't someone to be fooled with.

But what? What could possibly frighten a boy who seemed to straddle the line of psychotic?

For several moments she stood in the middle of her room silently before an idea popped into her head. Pulling a robe over her nightgown, Liliana grabbed her wand and headed for the door. Slipping on a pair of shoes, she quickly headed down to the common room, ignoring the eyes of a group of boys sitting by the fireplace.

Slipping out of the dungeons, Liliana tied her robe around herself the stepped into a corner, peering into the darkness. Taking her wand, she explored the depths of her mind for the opportune spell to use for her task. She needed to get to the Restricted Section of the library, but there was no way she could be caught unawares once more—not by Tom, _or _any administrators.

Quickly, Liliana casted a Dillusionment Charm on herself then pressed her form to the wall. As long as she didn't move to quickly she would blend in easily thanks to her chameleon-like state.

A group of fourth-year girls approached, chatting animatedly and Liliana inhaled deeply as she flattened herself against the wall, as not to make a sound. The moment they were gone, she sighed deeply then slowly began her way to the library, making certain she went undetected.

She knew exactly which book she was looking for, and exactly how to get it. The gruesome depictions of violent curses and dark matter made it the very essence of the Restricted section, and while Liliana often convinced Slughorn to scrawl a note for her when studying things potions-related, she was uncertain she could come up with an excuse for this.

_Lumos_ she muttered as she entered the darkened library. Heading for the restricted section, Liliana felt her heart pound in her chest as she took quiet steps in the dark. With each footfall she hesitated, expecting the caretaker Carolinus Tropnickel to ascend on her at any moment, swooping her down to Headmaster Dippet's office.

Peering around, Liliana took a deep breath the carefully headed deep into the Restricted Section, careful not to disturb any books that would undoubtedly emit wailing shrieks or heinous growls loud enough to wake the castle.

Pointing her wand carefully, Liliana moved her head back and forth as she searched for the thick maroon book which she had read but once.

_Julius Hammerby's Companion to the Dark Arts _was written by a wizard long dead who found himself the constant companion and close friend of Salazar Slytherin. There wasn't much known about him, though Liliana knew the man was apparently gifted in casting spells non-vocally, something she was still trying to master.

Grasping the book carefully, she pulled it from the shelf and kept it shut tightly so as not to accidentally let a page fall open that might reveal her. Tucking it into her robes, she lowered her wand and began back to her room, mind filled with possibilities.

* * *

"Well how about we study for Transfiguration together?"

Tom glanced up from where he sat in the Slytherin common room, watching as Charles DeMarque entered, trailing behind Liliana Rancic.

The past few days as students once again sank back into their schedules, Tom's time had been dedicated to his prefect duties and a heavy Fifth-year course load. He barely had time to think, let alone assemble his followers.

Which made it nothing short of a surprise as he watched DeMarque place a hand on Rancic's elbow, causing her to turn around. Her wavy dark hair was pinned back, allowing a good view of her handsome face. As DeMarque leaned in and whispered something she laughed, red lips parting as she hit him playfully on the arm. She certainly looked nothing like she had the last time Tom saw her, and it seemed their relationship had changed as well.

He was uncertain exactly how to feel about it. In fact, she looked positively…happy. Happy. For a girl he had recently tortured and terrified. It was not only strange, but significantly upsetting. Particularly to see the way she returned to DeMarque after the two had such an evident row.

And here she was, healthier, happier, and perkier than before. It bewildered Tom in many ways, even as he continued to stare at her. The parted ways as she began towards the girls dorm and before Tom could stop himself he called out to her.

"Rancic!" he exclaimed, watching as she turned around.

He waited for her eyes to widen, for her mouth to open. He expected her to freeze in her steps, becoming noticeably tense as she faced him, but instead, she simply smiled, the sultry come-hither expression which sickened him.

"Hello Tom. I didn't even see you there." She smiled, the approached him boldly, clutching her books in one hand. Standing up, Tom narrowed his eyes and stepped close to her only to find himself surrounded by the sweet smell of amber.

"You seem…well." He commented, and she tilted back her head and emitted a soft chuckle, adjusting her books carefully and sighing.

"Yes, you could say that. I've got patrol tonight so I must go finish some assignments. Sorry to cut this short." She stated with a small bow of the head, then spun around and departed as confidently as she appeared before him, sending a surge of various emotions within Tom.

It wasn't possible. She acted so composed and calm, and there was simply no way. Not after what he had done to her. How had she gone from a shambling mess to a collected and carefree attitude? He had _control _over her. And now?

If Rancic was doing patrols that night, it more than likely meant her fellow Sixth-Year male counterpart would assist. It also meant that Tom was going to lay claim to his prize once more.

The subtle obsession he had suddenly found in hurting the girl was fueled by both a furious anger and desperation to feel the pleasure once more he discovered when he tortured her. Seeing those wide eyes brimming with panic was arousing, desirable, and made Tom feel like a god. A Lord. Having power over her made Lord Voldemort feel alive.

And now? She was the Sixth-Year girl once again who willed boys of all ages at Hogwarts with her charms, controlling them with a simple toss of her hair. Tom would not be one of them.

Standing up carefully, he gathered his things then set for his dormitory so that he could deposit his books before seeking out the person he would need to speak to. As he walked into his room he momentarily made brief eye contact with one of his dorm mates, a quiet and brooding fellow named Cecil who shrouded himself in arrogance and blood-purity mania. In fact, he had very few friends for he thought he was above everybody, including Tom himself (though it seemed he was not foolish enough to admit that aloud).

Setting his books down on his bed, Tom grasped his wand tightly, then left the room, robe trailing behind him furiously. As he bounded down the halls, he wondered if he would be forced to use the Imperius Curse to get Ralph Geldof to agree to his whiles. Though of course, Tom was master of the charm, and curses weren't necessarily always needed.

Nevertheless, he was prepared, wand tucked beneath his robes carefully as he knocked on the door of Geldof's room. After several moments, the door swung open and the lanky blonde Sixth-Year stepped forward dressed in nothing but his undershirt and trousers.

"Need something mate?" he asked, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. Tom noticed a female figure in the back of the room, lounging on what he presumed to be Geldof's bed and knew his job would be much easier than anticipated.

"I was wondering if you might switch patrol with me for tonight. I can't do my night see, and I think this might be the only-"

"Yeah sure. Sorry, I've gotta go. You know what to do right? You'll be with Liliana Rancic. She moves pretty quickly, just meet her at the entrance to the dungeons at 11."

"Thank you." Tom bowed his head, and Geldof turned his back, slamming the door and returning his attentions before Tom could even say another word. Holding back a grin, he strode down the hall, silently thinking of a plan to once again show Rancic that she was under his power. He couldn't have her getting confident enough to tell could he? Of course not! She needed to know what he could do! She needed to fear him!

Tom preferred not to address the fact that she now lingered within the fringes of his consciousness. He had spent four years at Hogwarts giving no thought about the girl, and now, here he was—a man obsessed. He would not allow himself to acknowledge the fact that he wanted to hurt her for no reason than to feel that pleasure again. He wanted to see her in ways he had never imagined a girl before.

A sudden sharp tingling of pain drew his attention, and he glanced down to find he had begun to dig his nails into the pale flesh of his wrist as he once had as a child. As blood trickled slowly from the wound, Tom grabbed his wand then quickly mended the skin.

He was going to feel her pain tonight. He would watch her writhe on the ground and feel himself become hard with the sound of her cries. And then, when it was all over, he would have her just like his Death Eaters. She would fear him and do his bidding. After all, he could use a talented witch of her caliber.

Or so, he would tell himself.


End file.
